


Stars on the Horizon

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Ardeth Bay





	Stars on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scripsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripsi/gifts).



In her, there is passion and fire, unbridled for all to see.

In him, there is precision and earth, hidden behind a mask few will see past.

Ardeth finds both of them drawing him in, wrapping him in their lives, as much as his life can be drawn away from the Medjai.

Events that began with the Cursed One only continue to make them a part of his horizon, a bright pair of stars to beckon him to further exploits.

To learn that Rick is of their people, that Evie herself is reborn from their past? 

Settles his soul completely.


End file.
